Lillian and Scott
by wolfs'angel
Summary: Scott finds himself fearful of the future and the things he could lose with Lillian now in the picture. I don't own any of them except for Lillian.
1. Scott

Scott:

Lillian had been with them for a few weeks now. Scott had to admit that even though he had been happy that someone was coming to help, at first he had been a

little fearful to. What if she tried to take their mother's place, what if she wouldn't let him help in taking care of the younger ones any more, what if she took his place

in their hearts? Silly notions, really, but all too real for a boy of just eleven. Lillian had thankfully quelled the first two that first week she began full time, without

really knowing she had. Scott thought back to that morning. --_Scott had come down to breakfast that morning to find Lillian in the kitchen making breakfast for them _

_before school. Alan and Gordon both were sitting at the table giggling. As he had moved further into the kitchen he had been shocked to see a small photo of their mother _

_sitting on the table. Lillian had turned and noticing his look had smiled gently. "__**Sorry Scott, if it bothers you we can move it. Gordon wanted to share breakfast with **_

_**her so I put the picture there for him. Would you like me to remove it?"**_

_Scott had shaken his head and stared for a few more minutes at the photo before moving to his own place at the table. He looked up at Lillian's voice. "__**Good morning John **_

_**how did you sleep? Have you seen Virgil this morning yet? If the picture bothers you we can move it."**_

_John looked at the picture longingly for a moment before answering. "__**Good morning Lillian, I slept well thank you and yes Virgil will be down in a minute. Ummm**_

_** no please don't move the picture I like it there."**_

_They all turned at the sound of someone tearing down the stairs. Virgil came flying into the kitchen and slid to a stop eyes wide and staring at the picture. Lillian went over _

_and crouched down in front of him. __**"Good morning Virgil, please don't run down the stairs you could fall and hurt yourself. Now the reason the picture is there**_

_** is because Gordon wanted **__**to share breakfast with her. If it bothers you we can move it. Now would you like me to move it, please tell me exactly what **_

_**you're thinking?"**_

_Lillian had cupped his face in her hand and he looked at her with big green eyes. "__**I think I…I want it there but if I change my mind is that okay?"**_

_His voice trembled on the last and she smiled before hugging him gently, "__**Of course sweetheart every one handles things differently we'll just go slowly okay."**_

_He smiled at her before moving to his place. She move about and after serving each of them their breakfast placed the older boy's lunch bags beside them. She had turned to _

_put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher when Gordon had tried to steal some of Virgil's sausage off his plate without him seeing. Scott frowned at the redhead. "__**Gordon, **_

_**leave Virgil's food alone and eat your own or ask for more if you want some."**_

_Lillian had turned frowning causing Scott to tense waiting for the reprimand he had been astonished when she had stepped up and laid a hand on Gordon's shoulder. _

_"__**Gordon, listen to your brother you know that is not polite. Apologize to Virgil and finish up so we won't be late for school. Scott I believe your father said **_

_**you have football practice this afternoon after school. And John he said that you have some work to do on a science project for the upcoming science fair. **_

_**Would it be alright Scott if I brought Alan and Gordon out to watch you practice and when John gets through he can join us? If he likes he can wait there **_

_**until I go and collect Virgil from piano practice with Alan and Gordon. Then I'll come back and we'll wait for you to finish before all heading home."**_

_Scott had only nodded and then looked back down at his plate thinking of what she had just said and what it meant. John had spoken then offering to keep Gordon so she _

_could speak to Virgil's teacher. Lillian smiled. "__**Thank You John if Gordon will promise to behave **_

_**and it's alright with Scott I might do just that. Now everybody finish up we have to leave in ten minutes."**_

* * *

_Scott had pondered on the events of that morning all the way to school. She obviously did not want to replace their mother or she wouldn't have allowed the picture at the _

_table, and she didn't seem angry that he had reprimanded Gordon but just the opposite had reaffirmed his authority so to speak. She had even cared enough to ask how he _

_felt about them all watching him practice. Scott although he felt a little more at ease was still fearful of the last notion. What if she did replace him, he could understand why _

_it would happen she seemed really cool. His heart ached at the thought of his younger brothers looking to someone else for comfort before him. He had taken up a large role _

_in their lives the past year with mom gone. And they had filled a huge void in his. Shaking his head he had gone into school and tried to focus in his work. _

* * *

_Later that same day he had looked up from his stretching to see Lillian pushing Alan's stroller and guiding Gordon by the hand moving over to the shaded bleachers at the _

_far end of the field. They had all waved happily at Scott when they saw him. He had waved slightly and then returned his focus to practice. He had been slightly surprised to _

_see her there. He understood all those times his dad had not been able to come and watch him because of work or dealing with the sprouts. Twenty minutes later he caught _

_sight of John running up with a paper in his hand. John had breathlessly handed her the paper and Lillian after reading it had nodded and hugged John slightly. Both of them _

_were smiling. Scott had felt a moment of jealousy and pain shoot through him. He turned away from the scene and threw himself into the practice with a vengeance. _

* * *

_Looking up a while later he saw that Lillian and Alan had left and that John and Gordon were playing with a ball Gordon had brought with him. Turning back to the practice _

_again he didn't notice them __again until the end. Lillian had returned with Alan and Virgil. All of them were crowded around Virgil patting him on the back and smiling. Again _

_that feeling of hurt returned. After being dismissed he made his way over to them trying to hide how he felt. He had been shocked when before making it to the bleachers _

_both John and Virgil had run up to him nearly tackling him. John had waved a piece of paper in front of his face excitedly. "__**Look Scott, I almost couldn't wait to tell you. **_

_**Mr. Thomas said that a professor from Yale was coming to judge the science fair and he thinks the man will be impressed by my project. Isn't that the **_

_**coolest?"**_

_Virgil not one to be left out had held up his piano book. "__**Scott, Scott, Mr. Bleckley chose me to play the first song in the recital this month. Please come, you'll **_

_**come won't you. It won't mean anything if you're not there."**_

* * *

_Scott had looked up to see Lillian waiting patiently on the bleachers with Alan and Gordon. She had not attempted to push in on this moment, leaving it for just them to _

_share. Scott smiled. "__**John that is the coolest I can't wait until time for the science fair to get here. And Virgil of course I'll be there just like I'll go to the **_

_**science fair for John. I wouldn't miss any of it for the world." **__They had all moved back to where the others were waiting and all of them had slowly made their way _

_back home. Scott felt the last hold of his fears give way and he relished the feeling of contentment that came with it._


	2. Lillian

Lillian:

Lillian smiled as she watched the boys playing catch in the back yard. She watched as Scott patiently explained to Gordon what he was supposed to do. Shaking her

head she sighed and moved over to clean Alan's hands of the crumbs from his snack. She had seen the protectiveness displayed by the oldest brother on the day

she had first arrived. She marveled some at how much responsibility he and to a slightly lesser extent John had taken on since their mother's death. Scott took his

role as protector very seriously, more so than other boys his age. But after growing up in foster homes she had seen that happen too often before. So she tried

desperately to give Scott freedom to do his, own things without taking his place as their protector. Oh she was, but she was all their protector, Scott included. She

understood the void he felt and how his younger siblings had helped him deal with their mother's death by giving him someone to care for. So she dealt with that

delicate balance one day at a time. She was worried however about Jeff's involvement in his son's life. She understood how important his business was to their

survival but she hated him missing so much. Lately she had taken to leaving little notes in his study and in his briefcase, reminding him of the day's events she had

even went so far as to tell him a little of her fears. She smiled as she remembered that night two nights before Scott's big game. --_Lillian_ _had knocked quietly on Jeff's _

_study door. After hearing his invitation she had stepped in and closing the door had sat down in the chair facing him. "__**Yes Lillian is there something I can do for you?"**_

_Lillian had looked at him nervously before going speaking. "__**Umm Mr. Tracy I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here but you said to come to you if the boys **_

_**needed anything. Its' okay there all fine, but to tell you the truth they need you more. I understand how important the work is that you do but forgive me **_

_**for saying so, you're missing out on a lot of their lives, sir. Scott's big game is coming up and I've heard him mention to the others how much he wants **_

_**you there. Is there anything I can do to help you make it to the game?"**_

_Jeff had sat up worriedly when she first began but now sat slumped slightly in his chair thinking. "__**No Lillian you haven't overstepped your bounds. I must admit I **_

_**have been feeling very guilty over the past few months about missing things. I get so busy during the day so many meetings, and people to meet. I **_

_**forget and by the time I do remember it's too late. I'm afraid I'm losing them and I don't know how to get them back. If you can think of something **_

_**please, please let me know I'll take any help I can get."**_

_Lillian had smiled. "__**I know I'll start leaving you notes to remind you of their activities for the day whether it's something for you to come to or just so you'll **_

_**know what's going on. That way all bases are covered and if you can get away you won't forget."**__ They had shaken hands smiling. --_

* * *

Lillian smiled as she remembered the look of pure joy that crossed Scott's face when he had seen his father in the stands. She had stayed for a little while to watch

herself but then had taken the two younger ones home to get ready for bed. She smiled remembering the look of total appreciation Jeff had had. Maybe things

would now get on a better track.


	3. Scott 2

Scott:

Scott smiled as the song came to an end. He was beginning to see exactly why Lillian had come to them. He thought about how broken things had been and how

Lillian had seemed to know just what to do to fix it. Holding the picture of him and his dad after the big game, he restarted the song and sat back on his bed

enjoying the memories of that wonderful night.

* * *

_With everything ahead of us  
we left everything behind  
but nothing that we needed  
At least not at this time_

_And now the feeling that I'm feeling  
well its feeling like my life is finally mine  
with nothing to go back to we just continue to drive_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_I didn't know what I was looking for  
So I didn't know what I'd find  
I didn't know what I was missing  
I guess you've been just a little too kind_

_And if I find just what I need  
I'll put a little peace in my mind  
_

_Maybe you've been looking too  
Or maybe you don't even need to try_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_With everything in the past  
Fading faster and faster until it was gone  
Found out I was losing so much  
more than I knew all along_

_Because everything I've been working for  
was only worth nickels and dimes  
But if I had a minute for every hour that I've wasted  
I'd be rich in time, I'd be doing fine_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_Without you I was broken  
but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_


End file.
